James Wickstrom
James Paul Wickstrom (October 7, 1942 – March 24, 2018) was an American radio talk show host, Christian minister, white supremacist and antisemite who lived in Linwood, Michigan. He was known for his many strong right-wing opinions; he was intensely anti-communist and denounced those whom he perceived to be communists, such as Barack Obama (and Nelson Mandela, whose death he rejoiced over in 2013, describing him as a "vile black terrorist"). He frequently advocated the mass murder of Jews, non-European Americans, homosexuals, drug addicts, and race traitors, in accordance with the beliefs of the Christian Identity movement. He was a founding member of the racist, anti-semitic, anti-government Posse Comitatus movement. Periodically, Wickstrom wrote racially inspired articles, and he also operated as a pastor in Christian Identity organizations. In 1980, Wickstrom ran unsuccessfully in Wisconsin as a Constitution Party of Wisconsin candidate for United States Senator, coming in third with 16,156 votes; and he was a Wisconsin representative on the American Independent Party's national committee. He was the party's nominee for Governor of Wisconsin in 1982, coming in fourth with 7,721 votes; and he remained on the national committee. During this same period, he drew national attention to the ideology of the Posse Comitatus movement, as an outspoken defender of the rights and concerns of Gordon Kahl, including an appearance on the Phil Donahue Show. In 1985, after his arrest, he was no longer listed as an official of the Constitution Party of Wisconsin. In January 1982, Wickstrom lost when he sought election as chairman of the town of Fairbanks, Wisconsin. He decided to set up his own municipality, a Posse enclave on the banks of the Embarras River within the boundaries of Fairbanks. He put public notice of the creation of the "Constitutional Township of Tigerton Dells" and a meeting to elect officers of the township in a local paper. The announcement described Wickstrom as "acting clerk"; at the meeting, Wickstrom was "elected" clerk and municipal judge and fellow Posse member Donald Minniecheske was "elected" the Tigerton Dells Chairman and Assessor. Over the next seven months, Wickstrom took applications for and issued a liquor license and a cigarette license, attempted to file various documents indicating that he was a judge or a town clerk with local and state offices, and threatened to sue the Shawano County county clerk if she did not cooperate with his demand for official printed ballots. Since none of this was lawful under the relevant Wisconsin statutes, in 1983 Wickstrom was arrested for "assuming to act as a public officer". (During the trial, he announced to the court that he planned to set up similar townships in other states, and had the presiding judge served with an ersatz "subpoena" for a "Citizens Grand Jury", signing the document as "Judge". He was found guilty, and served over thirteen months in jail (he had received the maximum nine-month sentence on each count, to be served consecutively). Wickstrom's sentence was eventually commuted; as a condition of the terms of his release he was not allowed to associate with the Posse or similar groups. He moved to Pennsylvania, and was later arrested and convicted of a plan to distribute $100,000 in counterfeit U.S. currency to white supremacists attending the 1988 Aryan World Congress. He was paroled in 1994. In 1990, Wickstrom was convicted of counterfeiting currency and possessing firearms illegally as a felon. He was sentenced to 38 months in jail. Category:Modern Villains Category:Dark Priest Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Vocal Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Anti-Semetic Category:Supremacists Category:Mongers Category:Anti-LGBT Category:Misanthropes Category:Genocidal Category:Extremists Category:Political Category:Paranoid Category:Criminals Category:Totalitarians Category:Anarchist Category:Elderly Category:Lawful Evil Category:Delusional Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Bully Category:Jerks Category:Liars Category:Propagandist Category:Cult Leader Category:Racists Category:Con Artists Category:Islamophobes